1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photovoltaic mounting systems, and more particularly, to a wire management clip.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various solutions in the market for addressing the need to neatly manage an electrical wire harness along structural elements in systems such as solar racking structures. For example, in solar racking systems the electrical wires from each photovoltaic panel need to be safely and easily routed along the racking structure.
The most common device used is the zip-tie which can tie a single wire or a bundle to any point where there is a hole, or other structure, to attach the tie. There are many variations of the zip-tie with integrated features to fasten into holes, slots, flanges, etc. Other solutions available include metal or plastic wire clips that are generally fastened by snapping into place via a spring action or by using a threaded fastener.
Generally, these prior solutions require a hole or other mechanical feature in order to attach the fastener. When the structural element is an extrusion or a roll form shape, the requirement to place holes for attaching wire management clips or ties adds cost, and restricts the location where the wire management components can attach. Another common feature in extrusions or roll forms that can be used to attach a clip is a flange. Most clips require high insertion force to attach to a flange and to insert the wire, which is hard on the installer's fingers, especially when an installer is required to install a large number of fasteners in a short time. However, a continuous flange provides a lot of freedom for placing the clip anywhere along the structural member.